Romeo and Juliet versi kuroshitsuji
by Claraferllia freylux
Summary: "UAPUAH!,MAIN DRAMA ROMEO AND JULIET!" teriak Ciel dengan OOC-nya...    gak pintar nulis summary, jadi mohon dimaklumi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yana toboso

Rated : T

Genre : humor & parody

Warning : humor garing, typo yang bertebaran, ooc, shounen-ai, don't like don't read

Pairing : Sebastian x ciel

A/N : nyaaa… halo ketemu lagi sama ferl, ini fic kedua ferl difandom kuroshitsuji mudah-mudahan gak seancur yang kemarin hehehe…, fic ini terinspirasi dari OVA kuroshitsuji 1, tapi disini ceritanya bukan Hamlet tapi Romeo and Juliet dengan pemeran utamanya SebasCiel, rencananya sih mau dibuat menjadi multichap tapi ferl masih agak ragu soalnya ferl gak tau cara ngepublish fic multichap hehehe :P, ya udah deh kita langsung aja ya, selamat membaca… ^.^

Romeo and Juliet versi Kuroshitsuji

"Bocchan," panggil Sebastian pada tuannya, Ciel Pantomhive yang tengah duduk bersandar dikursi kerjanya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah Koran yang dari tadi hanya dia pelototi tanpa membacanya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?." tanya Ciel sambil melirik Sebastian dengan malas.

"Ada surat dari ratu Victoria untuk anda," jawab Sebastian sopan seraya menyodorkan sepucuk surat untuk Ciel, Ciel pun mengambil surat itu dari tangan Sebastian dan lalu membacanya dengan tampang bernapsu, *eh?, Apaan sih?*

"UAPUAH! BERMAIN DRAMA ROMEO AND JULIET!" teriak Ciel dengan ooc-nya.

"Ada apa Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian bingung karena perubahan sikap tuannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ooc. Ciel yang saking syoknya sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan langsung menyodorkan surat yang dibacanya tadi kepada Sebastian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian tadi, dan setelah membaca isi surat itu seringayan tipis terukir diwajah tampan sang butler -iblis- itu. Memangnya apa sih isi surat itu?, mari kita tengok…

'_** Hai, Ciel-ku yang manis dan imu? Aku mempunyai suatu permohonan untukmu. besok lusa aku akan menjamu pangeran dari negri seberang, dan aku ingin menyuguhkan hal yang menarik untuk mereka. kebetulan para tamuku menyukai permainan teater Romeo dan Juliet. maukah kau bermain drama untuk tamu-tamuku? Masalah peranan yang akan dimainkan kalian saja yang tentukan. tapi aku mau yang memerankan pemeran utamanya kamu sebagai Juliet dan Sebastian sebagai Romeo. mau, kan? Kuharap kamu mau menerima permohonanku ini. akhir kata, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu Ciel-ku yang imut-imut.'**_

"Ini gila! apa yang dipikirkan ratu Victoria dengan menyuruhku memerankan tokoh Juliet?" kata Ciel yang tiba-tiba gemetar saat mengingat siapa yang dicantumkan namanya untuk memerankan tokoh romeo.

"Tapi menurut saya ini tidak masalah tuan," kata Sebastian dengan entengnya.

"Tidak masalah katamu? Memang bagimu ini bukan apa-apa tapi bagiku ini masalah besar, cukup dengan kasus jack the ripper yang mengharuskanku menjadi seorang lady, masa aku harus menjadi seorang lady lagi sih."

"Tapi menurut saya anda juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi seorang lady."

"Tapi aku gak mau menjadi seorang lady! Lagi pula… memakai korset itu menyebalkan…" lirih Ciel dengan wajah memerah malu, Sebastian yang mendengarnya Cuma mengeriyitkan dahi sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum jahil pada Ciel.

"Tenang saja tuan, saya akan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya saat memakaikan korset pada anda."

"Hei! Memangnya siapa bilang aku mau menjadi lady."

"Tapi pada akhirnya anda tidak bisa menolak kemauan yang mulia ratu 'kan, Bocchan?" mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut tipis Sebastian tadi membuat Ciel terdiam terpaku.

"Ukh! Sial! Ya sudah Sebastian, kumpulkan semua orang yang kita kenal kemansion dan bawa mereka keruang pertemuan."

"As you wish, my lord," kata Sebastian seraya membungkuk hormat dan setelah itu ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Ciel.

.

.

.

'tok, tok, tok'

"Masuk," kata Ciel tanpa memperdulikan siapa orang yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, toh dia juga sudah tau siapa yang akan masuk.

"Bocchan, semua orang yang anda maksud sudah berkumpul diruang pertemuan, saya kesini menjemput anda untuk menemui mereka," lapor Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat dihadapan Ciel.

"Hn baiklah, ayo," ajak Ciel yang langsung menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Sebastian dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu…

"Uuh Ciel lama banget sih," keluh Lizzy sambil melipat tangannya kedepan dada dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mau curry bread, nona," tawar Agni.

"wah, terima kasih ya, kebetulan aku sudah lapar," kata Lizzy lalu mengambil dua buah curry bread yang disodorkan Agni di atas nampan tadi dan langsung melahapnya.

"maaf menunggu," kata Ciel yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepan pintu masuk.

"AH, CIEEELLLL!" teriak Lizzy sambil berlari memeluk Ciel.

"Ukh! Li, Lizzy bisa kau lepaskan aku? Kau membuatku susah bernafas," keluh Ciel pada Lizzy yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Ahahaha… maaf ya Ciel, habis aku udah rindu banget sama kamu," kata Lizzy yang pada akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya pada Ciel, tapi belum lagi Ciel bernafas lega ia sudah dipeluk lagi oleh seseorang dari belakang yang pelukannya lebih kencang dari Lizzy.

"CHIBBIII! LAMA TAK KETEMU!" teriak orang itu sambil menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi Ciel.

"Prince Soma, tolong lepaskan aku, kau membuatku sesak nafas" keluh Ciel lagi.

"Gak mau aku kan udah kangen banget sama kamu"

"Aduh…, Sebastian!"

"Soma-sama, ku mohon lepaskan Bocchan, anda sudah membuatnya sesak nafas," kata Sebastian sambil berusaha membebaskan Ciel dari pelukan pemuda india itu.

"Soma-sama, tolong lepaskan Ciel-sama." mohon Agni, dan dengan sekali tarikan ia pun bisa membebaskan Ciel dari pelukan maut Prince Soma itu.

"Iih~, Agni kamu kenapa sih, aku kan kangen sama Ciel."

"Soma-sama, tolong berhenti menganggap anak orang sebagai boneka."

"Uuh~" kesal Soma.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel yang kini tengah tersandar lemas ditubuhnya.

"Yah aku tidak apa-apa Sebastian, kau saja yang memilih pemeran-pemerannya, ya? Tidak masalah kan?," kata Ciel yang lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sebastian dan ia pun berjalan sambil terhuyung menuju sofa terdekat.

"Tentu, Bocchan," kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat pada Ciel.

"Oke, sekarang apa Sebastian?" tanya Lizzy yang sudah duduk manis disamping Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan mu…" tiba-tiba kata-kata Sebastian terputus ketika terdengar suara gebrakan pintu, serempak semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang dan beriris mata biru muda dan seorang lagi yang mempunyai rambut hitam dan beriris mata kuning keemasan.

"KYAAA, CIEELLL" teriak pemuda pirang itu sambil berlari menerjang Ciel.

"Uwaaa! Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini kan khusus kuroshitsuji season 1" kata Ciel kaget karena tiba-tiba saja diterjang dengan membabi buta oleh Alois.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak masalahkan kalau kami muncul sekarang, oya aku dengar kalian mau main drama kami boleh ikut gak?" tanya Alois sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Ciel.

"Kh, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" kata Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Alois dilehernya

"Boleh gak?" tanya Alois lagi dengan nada mengancam.

"Hhh…, iya deh kalian boleh ikut, tapi jangan mengacau ya,"

"Asyik! Tenang aja deh Ciel kami gak akan mengacau kok!"

"Ya, ya, ya kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang?"

"Baik," kata Alois seraya melepas pelukannya dari leher Ciel.

"Bisakah saya mulai, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Tentu, silakan saja"

"Baiklah, seperti yang sudah saya bilang tadi, yang mulia ratu meminta kita untuk memainkan sebuah drama yang berjudul 'Romeo and Juliet'. dan untuk itu kita harus menentukan siapa yang akan berperan dimasing-masing tokoh didalam drama tersebut. nah saya sudah menyiapkan toples ini, didalamnya ada beberapa carikan kertas yang berisikan nama-nama tokoh atau peranan yang akan dimainkan, silakan diambil satu-satu" jelas Sebastian panjang lebar dan lalu mempersilakan orang-orang yang ada disana untuk mengambil kertas yang ada didalam toples yang sudah ia siapkan tadi secara bergilir.

"UWWOOO! TUNGGU DULUUU!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela yang sengaja tidak tertutup.

"Grell? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ciel kaget melihat kemunculan Shinigami merah itu.

"Aku dengar kalian mau main drama ya?, aku ikut ya?~, aku juga bisa acting loh~," kata Grell dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Bocchan, bagaimana? Saya sih tidak masalah tapi kayaknya kalau Grell-san di biarkan ikut bisa-bisa ia akan berbuat onar," bisik Sebastian ditelinga Ciel.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh ikut."

"Benarkah? Wah… senangnya!~"

"Bocchan, anda yakin tidak apa-apa membiarkannya ikut?"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Baiklah, terserah anda saja, silakan diambil kertasnya Grell-san" kata Sebastian sambil menyodorkan toplesnya kepada Grell.

"Oh, baik" kata Grell sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam toples itu.

"Baiklah, bisakah anda membacakannya untuk saya" pinta Sebastian saat melihat Grell sudah berhasil mengambil secarik kertas dari toples.

"Um… baik, aku memerankan… Rosaline," mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Grell, Sebastian langsung menegang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali stay cool seperti tadi dan mulai mencatat nama yang akan diperankan oleh Grell.

"Ne Sebas-chan~, Rosaline itu siapa sih~?" tanya Grell dengan suaranya yang ia buat semanis mungkin pada Sebastian.

"Rosaline itu 'kan cinta pertamanya Romeo, dan merupakan kunci penting bertemunya Romeo dan Juliet," jelas Lizzy pada Grell.

"Ho… menarik, trus yang jadi Romeonya siapa? Ciel?"

"Bukan kok, yang jadi Romeonya itu Sebastian."

"Wah… benarkah? kyaaa! Sebas-chan~" teriak Grell sambil melompat hendak memeluk pria disampingnya, tapi Sebastian berhasil menghindar dengan anggunnya dan Grell terpaksa harus mencium lantai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, siapa berikutnya?" tanya Sebastian tanpa memperdulikan nasib Grell yang lagi kesakitan.

.

.

.

Skip time…

"Apa ini! Masa ada adegan kayak gini sih! Sebastian! Memangnya yang ngebuat skenario ini siapa sih!" protes Ciel, pemilihan pemain baru saja selesai dan sekarang ini mereka sekarang berkumpul diruang music untuk latihan.

"Hmm…? Memangnya ada apa Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi home tutor.

"Kenapa di skenarionya ada adegan… kissu-nya…" protes Ciel yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ah yang ini, saya juga baru tahu dengan adegan ini"

"Yang membuat skenario ini siapa sih"

"Maafkan saya Bocchan, saya juga tidak tahu siapa yang membuat skenario ini, yang pasti skenario ini dikirimkan bersama surat dari ratu Victoria"

"Ukh…! Kenapa sih harus ada adegan ini, memalukan sekali"

"Kenapa Ciel?~, kalau kamu gak mau di cium sama sebby, biar aku aja yang gantiin, ya?, ya?~" kata Grell

"Kurasa tidak bisa begitu Grell-san, ini atas perintah ratu, jadi pemeran Romeo dan Julietnya tidak bisa diganti," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum(palsu).

"Hee~, begitu ya~" kata Grell agak kecewa.

"Sudahlah Bocchan, baca saja dialog yang lain"

"Emm…, Romeo… aku… " gumam Ciel dengan wajah merah padam, "Akh! Aku gak bisa!" lanjutnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Eh…? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Sebastian saat melihat Prince Soma dan Agni sedang duduk-duduk sambil makan kare.

"Cuman mau istirahat sebentar kok sebas, heheheh…." Jawab Prince Soma dengan mulut yang penuh kare.

"Bukannya kalian punya tugas masing-masing."

"Aku kan cuman kebagian pencahayaan"

"Tapikan Agni punya peran penting di drama"

"Ah, maaf Sebastian-san, saya harus melayani tuan saya dulu"

"Hhh…, lalu anda kenapa nona Elizabeth?"

"Aku mau ngambek!"

"Ngambek?"

"Masa aku jadi prajurit yang cuman punya beberapa dialog"

"Sama aku juga masa aku cuman jadi prajurit yang punya beberapa dialog saja." Ujar Alois ikut-ikutan

"Hhh…, lalu… kau Claude…"

"Aku kan gak ikut-ikutan" kata Claude dengan wajah stoic-nya yang biasa, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sebastian harus menghela nafas berat, susah juga mengatur orang yang unik-unik seperti ini….

TBC

.yeeeiy… akhirnya selesai juga, hhhh… maaf ya fic-nya gaje kayak gini maklumlah Ferl kan orang yang minim imajinasi jadi susah banget nyari ide.

oya, terimakasih buat Hoshi Rei, Kuronekoru, dan Lacie fraij buat kritik dan sarannya, nie udah diedit kok

.oya, bagi yang udah reviewer atau silent reader, trima kasih ya untuk mampir ke-fic pertama Ferl yang gajenya selangit, hehehe…

Ya udah deh itu aja, ferl bingung nih mau nulis apa lagi, kay' akhir kata Ferl ucapin, see you the next chappie ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Pairing : Sebastian X Ciel

Genre : Humor & Parody

Rated : T

Warning : yang pastinya gaje, typo (mudah-mudahan aja gak ada), humor garing, OOC, shounen-ai, don't like don't read

A/N : heeiiii!, Ferl disini!, duh senangnya sudah bisa ngepublish fic multichap, oh ya Ferl mau ucapin terima kasih kepada :

Fell inferios

Hoshi Rei

Kuronekoru

Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom

Lacie Fraij

qisty phantomhive evilLenoir

sasutennaru

terima kasih buat keritik dan sarannya, ya:3

Oke cekkidot aja dah!

Romeo and Juliet versi kuroshitsuji

"Hah… se… sebas… hah… tian… hah…" desah Ciel dengan nafas yang memburu dan panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tidak mampu mengatur nafasnya dengan benar.

"Tenang..lah Boc..chan, a..anda cu..kup rileks sa..jah.."

"Mhh… cepatlah… sebas..tian akh..aku su…dah capek dengahn… posisi sepertih…ini.."

"…"

"Ahn!... sebas…tian bi..sakah kau… perlembut sedikit… mhh… i..ini ter..lalu kencang…"

"Ma..maaf Boc..chan…"

"Ahhnn…" Ciel mendesah tertahan akibat perbuatan Sebastian kepadanya, nafasnya terasa tercekat seperti terikat dengan kuat.

"Ci, Ciel… " lirih Lizzy syok saat mendengar suara 'ah-uh' dari balik kamar ganti dan dipikirannya mulai terbesit yang tidak-tidak, oh my mungkinkah Ciel dan Sebastian sekarang sedang… tiba-tiba saja Lizzy merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Hee~, sepertinya Ciel sedang 'dihajar' habis-habisan sama si tuan butler itu," kata Alois seraya merapatkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

"Iih~ si Sebby, kenapa nggak aku aja sih, aku kan juga mau," rajuk Grell yang ikut-ikutan nguping.(1)

"Oi! Ngapain kalian disitu? cepat siap-siap, bentar lagi pentasnya akan dimulai," teriak Bard memperingatkan.

"Ah, baik."

"Cih! Iya, iya."

"Huhuhu~ Sebas-chan jahat~" tangis Grell sambil ngacir kedalam kamar rias.

"Huh? Ada apa dengan orang itu?" kata Bard bingung melihat kelakuan si shinigami merah itu.

"Nah sudah selesai, Bocchan." kata Sebastian seraya mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi punggung Ciel yang penuh keringat dan tubuh yang agak terbungkuk dengan tangannya yang menempel di dinding sebagai penyangga tubuh.

"Hah… sudah… hah… kudugah aku… benci memakai korset" kata Ciel sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dia baru saja dipakaikan korset oleh Sebastian, yah seperti yang pertama kali ia memakainya butuh perjuangan yang sangat besar untuk memakai benda itu ke tubuh kecilnya.

"Hhh…, saya rasa tubuh anda lebih gemuk dari pada waktu anda memakai korset ini untuk pertama kali."

"Diamlah! hhh… aku berharap pertunjukan ini cepat selesai, korset ini membuatku merasa risih."

"Nah Bocchan, saatnya anda memakai kostumnya."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hm? Ada apa Bocchan."

"Kau gila! Masa aku harus memakai kostum itu."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kostum ini?"

"Tentu saja! Apa kau buta? Mana mungkin aku memakai kostum aneh seperti itu."

"Tapi Bocchan, kostum yang disediakan cuman ini."

"Cih! Ya sudah, cepat pakaikan kostum itu padaku!" pinta Ciel gusar, dia berani bersumpah setelah permainan drama teater ini berakhir dia pasti tidak akan mempunyai muka lagi bertemu dengan orang lain hanya karena mengenakan kostum yang dianggapnya aneh ini.

"Yes, my lord," kata Sebastian seraya membungkuk hormat pada Ciel dan tersenyum aneh.

Sementara itu…

"Anda kenapa nona?" tanya pelayan setianya Lizzy(2).

"Eem, tidak ada apa-apa kok! jangan khawatir," kata Lizzy sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasa, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sedang memikirkan keadaan Ciel yang dari tadi tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Nah, nah, si Ciel kenapa ya? Kok belum keluar-keluar juga, atau jangan-jangan mereka…" gumam Alois yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah LIzzy sambil menumpukan dagunya ketangannya di sisi meja rias, matanya juga tak lepas dari kamar ganti yang di tempati oleh Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Itu tidak benar Earl Trancy! Aku yakin kalau Ciel itu…"

"Kalau aku apa, Lizzy?" potong seseorang dari belakangnya Lizzy , semua orang yang ada di situ pun reflex menoleh keasal suara dan langsung tercengang melihat sosok Ciel yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang lady. Berbagai ekspresi pun muncul dari tiap wajah semua orang yang ada di situ, seperti Bard, Finian, dan Maylene yang tadinya hanya memandangi tamu-tamu yang berdatangan kini terpaku dengan wajah melongo ketika melihat sang majikan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Alois dan Lizzy pun hanya ber-cengo-ria, bahkan Claude yang biasanya stay cool dengan wajah stoic-nya dan Lau pun langsung melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar yang mungkin udah bisa dimasukan sarang lebah kedalamnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh sekaligus indah bagi mereka, bagaimana tidak? Dihadapan mereka tengah berdiri sesosok mungil dengan balutan dress yang tingginya 15 cm diatas lutut berwarna putih dengan renda hitam yang menghiasi bagian dada dan rok yang berlapis, dan ada pita hitam dibagian pinggangnya, jepit rambut berbentuk mawar hitam terselip di rambut kelabunya yang ikal tergerai menutupi sebagian bahunya yang terekspos, poni kelabunya yang panjang dibiarkan menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, ada seutas pita hitam berenda putih dengan bandul hati yang melekat manis dileher jenjangnya, di kedua lengannya terbalut sarung tangan hitam setinggi siku, ia memakai sepatu kulit hitam berhak tinggi dengan lilitan tali dikaki rampingnya berhiaskan mawar hitam.

"Ci…el…" lirih Lizzy dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Hm?"

"KYYAAA! MANISNYA!" teriak Lizzy sambil memeluk Ciel dengan erat

"Ugh! Lizzy pelukanmu terlalu erat," keluh Ciel

"Ahahaha… maaf ya Ciel soalnya kamu imut banget dengan pakaian begini jadi gak tahan pengen meluk kamu," jelas Lizzy sambil tertawa gemas.

"Wahh…~ kau benar-benar mirip seorang lady loh Earl, hampir aja aku jatuh cinta padamu," komentar Lau

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Lau! Aku bukan seorang lady jadi aku tidak mungkin senang mendengar pujianmu itu."

"Loh kok marah, aku kan cuma bermaksud untuk memuji."

"Ghh! Aku mau keluar dulu," kata Ciel kesal seraya melangkah kearah balkom.

"Bocchan…" lirih Maylene.

"Sepertinya Ciel lagi bad mood ya" kata Lizzy.

"Hee~ jangan-jangan karena habis dihajar si tuan butler Ciel jadi bad mood kayak gitu" tanggap Alois.

"Hentikan Earl!" bentak Lizzy yang telinganya mulai panas gara-gara ocehan Alois tentang Ciel.

.

.

.

"Maylene," panggil Sebastian pada Maylene.

"I-iya Sebastian-san, a-ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihat Bocchan? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Oh, Bocchan sedang ada di balkom sedang menyendiri."

"Begitu, ya sudah terima kasih ya, Maylene."

"oh, sama-sama Sebastian-san," kata Maylene sambil bungkuk-bungkuk hormat pada Sebastian yang sudah beranjak menjauh.

"Bocchan, ternyata anda di sini, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Sebastian sesaat setelah ia menemukan Ciel di atas balkom.

"Aku sedang menghafal dialog."

"Hm? Begitu, memangnya di bagian dialog yang mana anda belum hafal."

"Di bagian ini."

"Hm? Inikan cuma percakapan singkat tuan, masa percakapan sesingkat ini saja anda tidak bisa menghafalnya."

"Bukannya aku gak hafal, aku cuman kurang hafal, soalnya pada saat bagian itu biasanya langsung aku lewati."

"Loh? Kenapa tuan."

"Soalnya aku agak kurang suka dengan adegan setelah dialog itu," jawab Ciel dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan adegan setelah dialog itu."

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu karena kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku maksud."

"…Bocchan, sebegitu tidak inginnya'kah anda berciuman dengan saya."

"Hhh… tentu saja bodoh!, mana mungkin aku suka bercium dengan sesama lelaki."

"Jangan begitu Bocchan, nanti juga pada akhirnya anda akan merasakan ciuman saya," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum jahil plus mesum.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Tidak apa lupakan saja, ayo kita kedalam Bocchan, pentasnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ajak Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ciel.

"Tidak usah dituntun aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Ciel seraya beranjak meninggalkan Sebastian, Sebastian pun hanya tersenyum maklum dan lalu beranjak mengikuti Ciel dari belakang.

TBC

Nyaaa… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 na, kok perasaan tambah gaje aja yah hihihi… XP.

Tolong jangan dihiraukan ketiga orang ini ya.

Please tolongin Ferl dong, ada yang tau gak nama pelayan pribadinya Lizzy, soalnya Ferl gak tau namanya.

Oya, tanggal 14 ini Ferl ulang tahun loh! Bagaimana kalau Ferl request fic ber-genre humor atau angst sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, mau ya? Pleaseee….

Oh iya, mohon kritik dan saran ya!

'kay Ferl undur diri dulu, bye~ see you to the next chapie

Review please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso kalau Romeo and Juliet punya mas William T Spears, eh maksudnya William Shakespeare. Ferl cuma minjem chara-chara Kuroshitsuji sama ceritanya mas Shakespeare doang kok.

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Parody, Romance, Angst, & Tragedy

Warning : humor yang garing, gaje, typo, shounen-ai, don't like don't read

A/N : nyaaa… haihai~ ketemu lagi sama Ferl, di chapter ini Ferl akan menambahkan genre Romance, Tragedy, dan Angst. Yah… walau pun Ferl gak yakin kalau semua genre yang Ferl sebutin bisa kerasa, mengingat kemampuan menulis Ferl yang masih payah, hiksu… T.T. oke deh kita langsung aja ya, cekkidot!

'kay selamat membaca ^0^

Romeo and Juliet versi Kuroshitsuji

'Clak'

.lampu panggung pertunjukan dinyalakan menfokuskan diri kearah Finian yang tengah bersiap membacakan narasi.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, Saya di sini akan membawakan cerita '_The tragic love of Romeo and Juliet'._cerita ini akan dimulai dengan kedatangan Count Paris menghadap Lord Capulet untuk mengutarkan keinginannya menikahi Juliet," kata Finian dengan wajah kaku dan tegang.

"Oh my!" sentak Maylene panik.

"Ada apa Maylene?" tanya Bard yang berada disamping Maylene.

"Count Paris! siapa yang memerankan Count Paris?" tanya Maylene panik

"Hm? Bukannya Undertaker?" tanya Sebastian

"Undertaker tidak jadi ikut, katanya ia ada pesanan peti mati yang harus dikirimkan," jawab Bard yang langsung mendapatkan reaksi panik dari semua orang yang ada disitu (minus : Claude, Lau, Lan mao, dan Sebastian).

"WUHAT! UNDERTAKER GAK JADI IKUT? TRUS SIAPA DONG YANG MERANIN COUNT PARIS?" teriak Ciel syok

"Duh! Gimana nih, waktunya udah sempit banget kayak gini,"

"Biar saya saja yang menggantikannya," kata Claude yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari bilik kamar ganti dengan setelan kostum Count Paris.

"Claude? Bukannya kemarin kau menolak ikut? dan lagi sejak kapan kau ganti kostum, sepertinya kau sudah tau ini akan terjadi," tanya Sebastian sambil menatap Claude dengan tatapan mengintimmidasi.

"Aku hanya antisipasi saja kalau-kalau kejadian yang seperti ini terjadi," jawab Claude dengan menatap balik Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Tapi Claude, apa kau sudah hafal dengan dialog yang akan kamu bawakan?" tanya Alois.

"Tenang saja Danna-sama, saya sudah tahu apa yang akan saya ucapkan nanti," jawab Claude

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepatlah ke depan panggung! tirainya akan dibuka sebentar lagi," kata Bard, Claude pun berlalu diiringi dengan tatapan aneh dari Sebastian. bertepatan dengan naiknya Claude ke atas panggung tirai panggung pun terbuka menandakan pertunjukan pertama dimulai.

"Ada angin apa anda datang ke sini, Count Paris?" tanya Lau membuka dialognya diatas panggung.

"Saya kesini untuk membicarakan tentang putri anda Lord Capulet."

"Putri saya? Maksud anda Juliet?"

"Ya, terus terang saja saya tertarik dengan putri anda, dan tujuan saya ke sini adalah untuk melamar putri anda, Juliet."

"Melamar Juliet? Hm… bagaimana, ya? Usia Juliet baru 13 tahun, dia belum cukup umur untuk menikah. begini saja Count Paris kalau anda memang berniat menikahi putri saya, tunggulah dua atau tiga tahun lagi saat putri saya sudah cukup umur, bagaimana?"

"Kalau itu sudah menjadi keharusan, saya bersedia untuk menunggunya."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau anda datang saja kepesta dansa yang diadakan satu minggu lagi di kediaman kami. Dengan begitu anda punya kesempatan untuk mengenal putri saya lebih jauh lagi."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa diundang secara langsung oleh tuan rumah," kata Claude sambil menunduk hormat. Dan bertepatan pada saat itu tirai pun ditutup dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian tirai dibuka lagi dan menampakan tiga sosok didalamnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bu!" bentak sesosok mungil yang berdiri diantara ketiga sosok itu. Latar belakang sudah diganti menjadi latar belakang sebuah kamar.

"Tapi nona, Count Paris itu sepertinya orang yang baik dan tidak memaksakan kehendak, saya yakin anda akan bahagia bersama dengan beliau," kata Paula yang berperan sebagai pelayan pribadi Juliet.

"Aku tidak mungkin bahagia bersama orang yang tidak aku cintai!" bentak Juliet pada maid-nya.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh saat kalian sudah menjadi pasangan" kata Lan mao yang berperan sebagai Lady Capulet.

"Tapi aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku sukai bu!" kata Ciel.

"Lupakan orang itu! Ibu tidak mau kau mengingat-ngingatnya lagi!" bentak Lan mao sengit dengan wajah dan nada yang datar (he? Gimana caranya?).

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Nona…"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" pinta Ciel dengan nada membentak.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong kau pikirkan baik-baik permintaanku ini, kami pergi dulu ayo Paula," ajak Lan mao dengan nada datar.

"Ba, baik nyonya," kata Paula seraya mengikuti Lan mao dari belakang.

Dan setelah itu tirai pun tertutup lagi dan Finian pun muncul dibalik tirai untuk menyampaikan narasi.

"Sementara itu, Mercutio yang mengetahui penyebab kemurungan Romeo adalah ia sedang tergila-gila dengan salah satu keponakan lord Capulet, Rosaline. memaksa Romeo hadir pada pesta dansa Capulet dengan harapan bertemu Rosaline…" kata Finian yang sekali lagi membacakan narasi.

"kurasa ini tak perlu Mercuito, ini sama saja kita sengaja masuk kesarang musuh," kata Sebastian pada Agni yang sekarang tengah berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang dengan latar belakang sebuah Ballroom.

"Tenanglah Romeo kita tidak akan ketahuan selagi kita mengenakan topeng ini, jadi berfokuslah mencari Rosaline," sesaat setelah perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Agni sesosok merah tiba-tiba muncul dan berseru, "GYAAA! ROMEO-KUUUU!" teriak sosok merah itu girang dan langsung bersiap melompat hendak menerjang Sebastian, tapi sayangnya saat hendak melompat kakinya menginjak bagian bawah dress-nya dan membuatnya lagi-lagi terpaksa mencium lantai.

"AUCHH!" ringis Grell, Agni dan Sebastian yang melihat itu cuman bisa cengo dan ber-sweatdrop-ria, ada juga diantara penonton yang sebagian anak-anak tertawa melihat kelakuan Grell yang menurut mereka lucu. Dan tirai pun ditutup sebelum kemudian terbuka lagi menampilkan sosok Ciel dan Claude yang tengah berdiri ditengah Ballroom dengan Claude yang tengah berlutut didepan Ciel sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Ciel.

"My lady, maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" tanya Claude seraya mencium punggung tangan Ciel, Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun merinding apa lagi saat melihat senyuman Claude yang langsung mengingatkannya dengan seringaian Sebastian.

"Te, tentu tuan, suatu kehormatan bisa berdansa dengan seorang tamu kehormatan seperti anda" jawab Ciel sambil berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dan sesaat setelah itu tiba-tiba Sebastian muncul dan berjalan melewati Ciel dan Claude sambil menatap tajam ke arah Claude. Ciel dan Claude pun cengo melihat kemunculan Sebastian yang ternyata cuman numpang lewat saja di situ.

'Apa maunya sih iblis itu' gumam Ciel dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Nah my lady. lupakan yang tadi, sekarang mari kita berdansa," ajak Claude sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Ciel dengan ragu. Dan mereka pun mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan melodi yang mengalun indah memenuhi gedung teater itu. Dan tirai pun ditutup seiring berakhirnya alunan lagu yang mengakhiri dansa mereka.

.

.

.

"Setelah bertemu Juliet disaat pesta dansa yang diadakan beberapa hari yang lalu, Romeo malah menyukai Juliet dan melupakan cintanya kepada Rosaline. Dan pada suatu malam Romeo memutuskan untuk menyelinap kedalam kediaman Capulet hanya untuk melihat wajah Juliet…" kata Finian membacakan narasi. Tirai pun terbuka menampilkan sebuah panggung berlatar belakangkan sebuah balkon yang di situ tengah berdiri seorang putri yang sedang termenung dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengendap-ngendap di bawahnya.

"Hhh… kenapa sih semua orang tidak mau mengerti, kenapa mereka memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Count Paris? Padahalkan aku… oh Romeo andaikan kau tahu betapa aku mengagumimu, betapa inginnya aku berada disampingmu… aku… sangat mencintaimu…" lirih Ciel, mendengar pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung dari Ciel, Sebastian pun memasang tampang kaget dan memutuskan untuk menampakan diri dihadapan Ciel.

"Benarkah itu Juliet? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Ro, Romeo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nanti kalau ada pen…" sebelum Ciel menyelesaikan kata-katanya Alois dan Lizzy pun muncul, melihat itu Sebastian langsung bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang tak jauh dari perkarangan istana.

"My lady, apa yang anda lakukan tengah malam begini? Tidurlah, kami akan berjaga disini untuk anda," kata Lizzy sambil cemberut, rupanya ia masih ngambek karena dapat peran pelengkap.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, kalian silakan berpatroli lagi," ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Begitu? Ya sudah kami permisi dulu, selamat malam my lady," kata Alois sambil menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Ciel ketika ia menyebutnya dengan sebutan lady.

"keluarlah, mereka sudah pergi," kata Ciel dengan nada memerintah seperti yang biasa ia keluarkan pada Sebastian. lalu Sebastian pun muncul dan tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Ciel ia langsung memanjat dinding yang terdapat tumbuhan merambat dan menaiki balkon kamar Ciel.

"Juliet, katakan padaku apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?" tuntut Sebastian sambil menggenggam tangan Ciel erat.

"Tentu Romeo, aku tidak mungkin salah dengan perasaanku ini."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja," kata Sebastian seraya mengelus pipi kenyal Ciel dengan lembut sambil tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itu cuma memasang tampang horror sambil menatap Sebastian seperti berkata 'Berani-macam-macam-kumutilasi-loe!'.

"Men, menikah? Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Mereka pasti tidak akan setuju Romeo, kau tahu kan keluarga kita saling bermusuhan? aku tak yakin kalau ayahku akan mengizinkan putrinya menikah dengan putra dari musuh besarnya."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Friar Laurence untuk menikahkan kita."

"Friar… Laurence… siapa dia Romeo?"

"Friar Laurence adalah seseorang yang menginginkan kedua keluarga kita bersatu, dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuannya".

"Tapi…"

"Juliet, kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Sebastian untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada Ciel, tangan yang tadinya mengelus pipi Ciel sekarang turun ke dagu menuntun Ciel untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Ya Romeo, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Walau pun keluargaku menentang hubungan kita ini," jawab Ciel, Sebastian pun tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ciel berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, namun aksinya itu terhenti ketika mendapatkan deheman halus dari Ciel yang dengan tatapannya seakan berbicara, 'ini bukan saatnya kissing scene-kan?'. Dan dengan begitu berakhirlah drama 'Balcony scene' dengan Sebastian yang menjatuhkan Ciel kepelukannya seraya berkata, "Thank's my dear." Dan tirai pun tertutup.

"Dan dengan bantuan Friar Laurence, Romeo dan Juliet pun menikah secara rahasia tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga mereka masing-masing…" kata Finian membacakan narasi, dan berbalik menuju belakang panggung dengan berjalan kaku seperti robot karena saking gugupnya.

"Nah dengan begini kalian sudah diikat ke dalam sebuah ikatan kasih yang semoga saja tidak akan terputus untuk selamanya, dan juga aku berharap dengan ini keluarga kalian bisa bersatu," kata Maylene yang memerankan Friar Laurence sambil menautkan tangannya diatas tautan tangan Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Terima kasih Friar," ucap Ciel.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih kepadaku, aku juga sangat mengharapkan ini yang terjadi. kuharap dengan bersatunya kalian, keluarga kalian akan berbaikan dan mau menerima keberadaan masing-masing keluarga," kata Maylene sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, semoga…" lirih Sebastian. dan setelah itu tirai pun kembali tertutup sebelum kemudian terbuka kembali dan menampakan sosok Sebastian, Agni, dan Bard.

"Aku tau kau telah menyusup kepesta dansa yang diadakan di kediaman Capulet, Romeo. Dan aku kesini untuk bertarung denganmu karena kau sudah lancang menginjakan kaki di pesta dansa itu!" kata Bard dengan nada menantang seraya mengancungkan pedangnya kearah Sebastian.

"Kau adalah sepupu Juliet, Tybalt. Karena itu aku tidak mungkin bertarung denganmu karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku"

"Cuih! Aku tidak sudi punya saudara sepertimu!"

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepada Romeo!"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa gunanya hormat kepada seorang anak dari raja busuk seperti Montague!"

"B*******k! aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu! Tak akan aku biarakan orang sepertimu menghina Romeo!" seru Agni seraya berlari kearah Bard sambil mengancungkan pedangnya.

"Mercuito tunggu!" tahan Sebastian.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Bard sambil mengeluarkan Fire-thrower.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Bard-san!" kata Agni panik.

'BLAAARR!'

(Seluruh panggung gosong termasuk Sebastian, Agni, dan Bard yang berada didalamnya), dan tirai pun terpaksa ditutup karena keadaan panggung yang tidak memungkinkan melanjutkan drama untuk beberapa saat.

"E-ehm! Ka-karena tindakan Romeo yang membunuh Tybalt, ia pun dibuang oleh pangeran Verona kedaerah terasing…" ujar Maylene yang lalu ngacir ke belakang panggung ketika ia sudah selesai membacakan narasi. Kemudian tirai pun terbuka menampakan 3 sosok siluet dengan latar belakang yang sudah terganti.

"Maaf… kan… aku…" lirih Sebastian agak ragu, suaranya seperti tercekat untuk memulai dialog dengan orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Hohoho," sahut Tanaka yang duduk manis sambil ngeteh di singgasananya, Finian yang melihat interaksi Tanaka dan Sebastian hanya bisa cengo dengan keringat besar yang menggantung dibelakang kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku ayah! Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud..." kini Sebastian menaikan suaranya satu oktaf supaya terdengar meyakinkan, cuman nyalinya untuk berbicara menciut lagi ketika mendengar alunan syair yang penuh kewibawaan dari seorang butler senior, "Hohoho~" sahut Tanaka (lagi), Sebastian pun langsung memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening, perasaan kok jadi kayak ngomong sama kucing yang bisanya cuman ngomong "Miauw…" aja kalau diajak ngomong. tapi kalau kucing mah imut-imut kalau yang satu ini ih~ amit-amit!.

"Untuk…"

"Hohoho."

"Membunuh…"

"Hohoho."

"nya…"

"Hohoho."

"…"

"Hohoho."

"…"

"Hohoho." iih! Sebel deh! Pengen banget Sebastian ngelempar tuh sibuletan putih item-item itu kejurang (eh? Tunggu dulu, bulet? Putih? Item-item? Berarti Tanaka itu ta'* cicak dong!*plak!*). Sebastian pun menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian ia pun melirik kearah Finian yang di sini berperan sebagai pangeran Verona. Merasa diperhatikan Finian pun menoleh kearah Sebastian dan agak sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari tatapan Sebastian yang seperti memberikan isyarat padanya untuk melanjutkan dialog yang tidak bisa Sebastian lanjutkan.

"Eh… e-to… ukh!... HUAAA! MAAFKAN AKU SEBASTIAN, AKU TIDAK INGAT DENGAN DIALOGNYA!" teriak Finian frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hohoho," sahut Tanaka.

"HUWEEE! MAAFKAN AKU SEBASTIAANNN!" tangis Finian yang semakin menjadi.

"Hohoho," sahut Tanaka (lagi-lagi)

"HUWEEE! AKU MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"Hohoho."

"HUWEEEE!"

"Hohoho.", 'Ukh! Kenapa sih aku harus terperangkap diantara orang-orang ini!' mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Sebastian saat ini. Dan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Bard terpaksa menutup tirainya dan mengakiri drama konyol antara Lord Montague, pangeran Verona, dan Romeo.

"Setelah tahu dirinya akan diasingkan, Romeo lalu diam-diam menyelinap ke kediaman Capulet untuk menghabiskan malamnya di kamar Juliet, di mana mereka menyelesaikan malam pernikahan mereka," kata Bard dengan malasnya saat membacakan narasi sambil memasukan jari kelingking ke dalam kupingnya(ih! Jorok banget sih kamu Bard*plak!*). Dan tirai pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Sebastian yang berdiri tepat dibawah balkon dengan Ciel yang tengah berdiri diatas balkon itu.

"Juliet," panggil Sebastian

"Romeo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Romeo?"

"Bolehkah aku naik?"

"Tentu saja Romeo, naiklah!" kata Ciel mempersilakan walau dengan perasaan was-was, dia tau scene ini dan sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau melakukan scene ini dengan Sebastian apalagi didepan banyak orang seperti ini, tapi karena ratu Victoria juga hadir untuk melihat pertunjukannya ini maka Ciel akan berusaha untuk tidak merusaknya walau pun dengan sangat terpaksa.

"apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari Romeo?" tanya Ciel saat melihat Sebastian sudah berada didepannya.

"Juliet, maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Maaf kenapa Romeo? Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

"Tentang Tybalt."

"Tybalt? Oh, itu tidak apa Romeo, semua itu sudah terjadi. Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud membunuh Tybalt, kan?"

"Yah… tapi karena itu aku diasingkan."

"Diasingkan? Jadi… kau akan pergi?"

"Ya…"

"Tapi… Romeo, bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

"Maaf Juliet aku tidak bisa, ini atas perintah pangeran Verona aku tidak bisa membantahnya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Romeo. aku ingin selalu bersamamu," Kata Ciel seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sebastian dan meremat lengan baju Sebastian sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Juliet, maukah kau menemaniku untuk menghabiskan malam ini dan menyelesaikan pernikahan kita?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel sambil mengusap pipi Ciel lembut.

"Tentu Romeo, bukankah sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu? Tubuh dan jiwaku hanya akan aku persembahkan untukmu," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum dipaksakan dengan tampang horror terpasang dimukanya yang sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Terima kasih, Juliet," kata Sebastian seraya mengangkat wajah Ciel kearahnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ciel berusaha menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Then, my dear…" bisik Sebastian saat wajah Ciel hanya beberapa centi dengan wajahnya. Dengan susah payah Ciel menelan ludahnya yang terasa tercekat ditenggorokan dan lalu mulai menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sedangkan Sebastian sudah mulai memajukan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel, lebih dekat, lebih dekat… dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Spontan Ciel tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyeruak menyelimuti bibir mungilnya.

Sebastian mencium Ciel dengan lembut tapi terkesan menuntut, dilingkarkannya tangan kirinya dipinggang Ciel dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala belakangnya. Sementara Ciel hanya bisa pasrah dipelukan Sebastian yang seperti menelenggelamkannya dianatara kehangatan dan desiran darah yang membuatnya hayut dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Kh! Sebas… ti… an…" desah Ciel sambil meremat baju yang dipakai Sebastian sebagai isyarat untuk menghentikan ciuman yang sudah membuatnya susah bernafas itu. Tapi bukannya menghentikannya Sebastian malah memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ciel yang terbuka dan menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya, menghisap,mengigit dan melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Ciel yang diperlakukan begitu pun kaget dan mencoba memberontak dari cengkraman Sebastian, tapi tenaganya seakan menghilang entah kemana sehingga membuat dorongannya pada tubuh Sebastian tidak mempunyai efek sama sekali.

Dan pada saat membuka matanya, Ciel pun tersentak ketika melihat mata merah Sebastian sudah berubah menjadi merah keunguan. Dan seketika itu juga Ciel merasakan kepalanya pening dan pandangannya mulai mengabur, sedetik kemudian Ciel pun terkulai lemas dipelukan Sebastian yang belum juga melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Ciel, malah ia menarik rahang Ciel untuk memperdalam ciumannya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ciel yang melemas itu. Dan tirai pun ditutup dengan diiringi aliran sungai berwarna merah pekat yang berasal dari hidung para penonton yang sebagian tengah menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu sambil menutupi mata anak mereka. Hhh… yare-yare...

"beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kepergian Romeo. Juliet sangat terpukul dan sedih, setiap hari ia hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya merasa khawatir. Lord Capulet yang menyalah artikan kesedihan Juliet, setuju untuk menikahkannya dengan Count Paris dan mengancam untuk tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak jika Julia menolak untuk menikahi Count Paris. Julia meminta pernikahannya ditunda namun ibunya Lady Capulet menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah. dan di sinilah Juliet, merenung sambil meratapi kepergian sang kekasih dikamarnya…" ujar Maylene sambil membacakan narasi, lalu ia pun berlalu dari atas panggung dan tirai pun terbuka setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamu, Juliet?" tanya Grell dengan tanda merah kebiruan dijidatnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rosaline, kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Ciel dengan wajah yang masih pucat gara-gara adegan ciuman tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Juliet. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, dan aku tau kau sedang ada masalah sekarang. cerita saja padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Hhh... maafkan aku Rosaline, tapi aku masih ragu untuk menceritakannya padamu."

"Sebegitu tidak percayanya'kah kau padaku?"

"Bukannya begitu Rosaline, hhh baiklah aku akan cerita."

"Nah… begitu lebih baik."

"Apa kau tau Romeo?"

"Putra raja Montague? Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya aku dan Romeo sudah melakukan pernikahan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan sekarang aku…" Ciel menggantung perkataannya seraya menunduk dan mengelus perutnya yang ramping, Grell mengikuti arah yang ditatap Ciel dan sontak berseru.

"WHUAT! GAK MUNGKIN! IIH~ SEBEL! SEBAS-CHAN SELINGKUH!" rajuk Grell sambil ngamuk-ngamuk ngancurin property yang ada disana sedangkan Ciel cuman bisa Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Shinigami merah itu.

"Rosa-line…"

"KENAPA NGGAK HAMILIN AKU AJA SIH, AKU BERSEDIA KOK NGANDUNG ANAKNYA," rajuk Grell yang tambah gaje tanpa memperdulikan Sebastian yang merinding disko dibelakang panggung gara-gara kata-katanya itu. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya tirai pun terpaksa ditutup untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman para penonton yang mendengar keluhan tak warasnya Grell.

"Karena terus didesak untuk menikahi Count Paris, di dalam keputus asaannya Juliet memutuskan untuk menemui Friar Laurence untuk meminta bantuan," kata Finian saat membacakan narasi, tirai pun dibuka menampilkan dua siluet berlatarkan sebuah taman mawar biru dan mawar merah darah.

"Hai Friar," sapa Ciel pada Maylene yang sedang duduk ditengah-tengah taman itu.

"Juliet? Apa kabar, bagaimana keadaanmu dan Romeo?"

"Romeo…"

"Hm? Ada apa dengan Romeo, Juliet?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia diasingkan oleh pangeran Verona karena melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh ayahku yang sakit hati karena Romeo sudah membunuh keponakan kesayangannya bahkan raja Montague pun murka dengan tindakannya itu."

"Be-begitu…"

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana, seluruh keluargaku memintaku untuk menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai."

"A-apa kau sudah memberi tahu keluargamu kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Romeo?"

"Aku tidak berani mengatakannya pada ayahku, aku takut beliau akan memerintahkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Romeo. Apa lagi sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya."

"Be-benarkah? Kau…tengah mengandung anak dari Romeo?"

"Yah… Friar, bisa kau bantu aku untuk keluar dari masalah ini? Aku tak ingin dinikahkan dengan orang yang dipilihkan oleh keluargaku."

"Te-tentu, dengan senang hati Juliet."

"Terima kasih, jadi apa rencanamu Friar?"

"A-aku punya ramuan yang akan membuat orang mati suri selama tiga hari, dengan meminum itu kau akan dianggap meninggal oleh kerabatmu dan kau bisa bersama Romeo lagi. Tenang saja aku akan mengirim pesan kepada Romeo tentang rencana ini."

"Tunggu dulu, kalau aku meminum racun ini bagaimana dengan janinku?"

"E-emm… yah… kemungkinan besar kau akan kehilangan janin yang kau kandung, itu konsekuensinya…"

"Begitukah?" lirih Ciel seraya mengelus perutnya yang ramping dan memasang tampang sesedih mungkin.

"I-itu tergantung padamu, Juliet. aku hanya bermaksud membantumu."

"… Baiklah Friar, aku setuju dengan rencanamu."

"Be-benarkah? Apa kau tidak mau mempertimbangkannya dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan itu, apa kau tidak takut dengan Konsekuensinya?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku asal bersama dengan Romeo, apa pun akan aku lakukan."

"Be-begitu… baiklah aku akan memberikan ramuan ini padamu, pastikan kau berada ditempat yang mudah ditemukan pada saat kau meminum ramuan ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Friar."

"Sama-sama, Juliet," balas Maylene seraya bernafas lega begitu tirai ditutup.

"Pada malam sebelum pernikahan, Juliet meminum ramuan yang diberikan Friar padanya, dan lalu dibaringkan di pemakaman keluarga setelah keluarganya menemuakan Juliet 'tewas'. Namun, sang pembawa pesan tidak berhasil mencapai Romeo, dan ia mendapat informasi dari pelayannya bahwa Juliet meninggal. Dengan perasaan terluka Romeo pergi ketempat Juliet dan bertemu dengan Count Paris yang sedang melayat Juliet…" kata Finian yang membacakan narasi.

Dan tirai pun dibuka, menampakan dua sosok didalamnya…

"Siapa kau!" seru Sebastian dengan nada menuntut kepada Claude yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, siapa kau? Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari? Jangan-jangan kau seorang pencuri."

"Aku bukan pencuri."

"Mana mungkin maling mengaku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini secara baik-baik atau aku akan membunuhmu," kata Claude sambil mencabut pedangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu, tapi kalau kau memaksa… akan aku layani," Kata Sebastian seraya terseyum meremehkan dan lalu ia pun ikut mencabut pedangnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum memuakan seperti itu dihadapanku!" seru Claude sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Sebastian yang reflek dihindari olehnya.

"Kau terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius," Kata Sebastian seraya menangkis serangan dari Claude.

"Diam kau!" bentak Claude, dan dengan gerakan cepat Claude menepis pedang Sebastian dan menghunuskannya lagi kewajah Sebastian, dan ketika pedang Claude hampir mengenai wajah Sebastian, Grell pun muncul dan berteriak.

"TIDAKKK! JANGAN SAKITI ROMEOKU!" serunya sambil berlari kearah Sebastian dan memeluknya. Claude yang melihat kejadian yang berada di depannya pun cengo ditempat, sedangkan Sebastian hanya bisa bersikap tenang walau pun sebenarnya ia mau muntah.

'Gila nih Shinigami, pakai shampo apaan sih baunya gak enak banget.' Kira-kira itulah yang ada didalam pikirannya dibalik sikapnya yang tenang itu.

"Wowowo! Jangan lupakan aku!" seru Soma yang ikutan nimbrung keatas panggung.

"So-Soma-sama anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk panggung!" teriak Agni sambil mengejar Soma di belakang.

"Wihh! Rame nih ikutan ah, yuk Lan mao," ucap Lau dengan wajah innocent-nya sambil menarik Lan mao kedepan panggung.

"CLAUDE!" teriak Alois seraya berlari manghampiri Claude dan memeluknya.

"Da-Danna-sama, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Claude kepada Alois yang sekarang sedang berada didekapannya.

"Claude, kumohon jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Claude," kata Alois sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Claude.

"Danna-sama. maafkan saya karena telah lancang meninggalkan anda seorang diri," kata Claude seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Alois dan mengangkat wajah Alois kearahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi Claude," pinta Alois.

"Tentu saja Danna-sama. saya berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan anda lagi," kata Claude sambil mengecup kening Alois.

"Aaa~uw~" seru beberapa orang dari bangku penonton.

Sebastian yang melihat kekacauan diatas panggung hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya yang lagi-lagi terasa pening akibat kelakuan orang-orang yang seenak jidat lebarnya Claude yang terang menderang bak lampu bohlam 500 watt(Author dilempar Claude ke jurang) muncul keatas panggung. Dan tirai pun ditutup sebelum semuanya menjadi tambah gaje.

Setelah beberapa saat tirai pun terbuka menampilkan Sebastian yang sedang berlutut disamping Ciel yang tengah terbaring di sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca transparan dengan latar belakang disebuah padang rumput.

"Juliet, kenapa harus begini? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'kan?" gumam Sebastian sambil mengelus pipi Ciel.

"Kalau begini tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup, lebih baik aku menyusulmu saja." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum pahit lalu mencabut pedangnya dan menghunuskannya keperut.

'Craaat!'

Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh Sebastian dan mengotori bajunya.

"Ugh!" sebastian memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan tersungkur kepangkuan Ciel, sebagian penonton pun mulai panik karena melihat adegan Sebastian yang 'bunuh diri', dan ada beberapa diantara mereka berseru.

"Apa adegan ini tidak direkayasa?" tanpa menjawab pertayaan dari para penonton, Ciel pun bangun dan mendapati tubuh Sebastian yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ro-Romeo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun bodoh! Kau membuatku takut!" jerit Ciel sambil mengguncang tubuh Sebastian yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah pergi, padahal aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk kamu! Hanya untuk bersamamu bodoh…" lirih Ciel, suaranya terdengar sendu namun ia tidak menangis.

"Dasar, kau membuat usahaku semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Tunggulah aku, aku akan secepatnya menyusulmu," kata Ciel seraya mencabut pedang yang berada ditubuh Sebastian dan menghunuskan pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah itu kearahnya.

"Akh!" jerit Ciel sambil memasang wajah kesakitan walau pun pedang yang ada ditangannya tidak berhasil melukainya karena sengaja ia buat meleset. Ciel pun tersungkur keatas tubuh sebastian. dan tirai pun ditutup dengan diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton yang menandakan bahwa pentas itu sudah berakhir.

Dan ketika tirai dibuka kembali, semua kru-kru dan para pemain pun bersusun didepan panggung untuk memberi hormat kepada penonton. di situ terlihatlah Sebastian yang tersenyum penuh arti kearah Ciel yang disambut dengan wajah yang cemberut pangkat 5 oleh Ciel.

"dengan ini berakhirlah kisah_ 'The tragic love of Romeo and Juliet'. _terima kasih sudah menyimak kisah ini bersama kami, sekali lagi terima kasih semua," ujar Tanaka sambil bungkuk-bungkuk hormat trus setelah itu kempes lagi dia-nya dan langsung duduk manis sambil megangin gelas teh hijau dan berseru, "Hohoho~".

~TBC~

Fiuuuh! Akhirnya selesei juga, leganyaaa~. Duh maaf ya nge-updatenya lama, soalnya belakangan ini Ferl lagi gak punya ide buat bikin fic jadi maklumi aja kalau fic ini agak gaje atau humornya garing.

Oh ya Ferl mo berterima kasih kepada :

Fell Caesar

qisty phantomhive evilLenior

Sara Hikari

Sarah'1827'Phantomhive

Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom

Lacie fraij

Sasutennaru

terima kasih juga udah ngeberitahu Ferl nama pelayannya Lizzy dan makasih juga buat ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya, Ferl seneng deh!

'Kay Ferl mau undur diri dulu, bye~ see you to the next chappie! \^0^/

Review please… .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Pairing : Sebastian X Ciel

Genre : Humor & Parody

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai, Gaje, emh… kayaknya nanti humornya agak garing sedikit soalnya sense humor Ferl yang emang dibawah rata-rata agak berkurang sedikit jadi mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan, Typo, dan alur cerita yang super cepat, don't like don't read.

A/N : Huwwaaa~ maafkan Ferl yang lama nggak muncul-muncul di FFN, salahkan tugas busana Ferl yang menumpuk dan flash disk Ferl yang hilang entah kemana, hiksu! yasud deh kita langsung aja ya, cekkidot!

Romeo and Juliet versi Kuroshitsuji

Ciel menghempaskan diri ke kursi yang berada di belakang meja rias, membiarkan Sebastian melepaskan sepatu berhak tinggi yang dipakainya sedangkan ia mencoba rileks dengan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke bantalan kursi.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel kepada Sebastian yang kini tengah bergelut dengan tali sepatu yang melilit kaki Ciel.

"Ya, ada apa Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian seraya menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap bola-bola shaphire sang tuan.

"Apa para perusuh itu sudah kau bebaskan?"

"Belum. Haruskah saya membebaskan mereka sekarang tuan?"

"Hm… bebaskan saja. Lagi pula pertunjukannya sudah selesai 'kan."

"Baik," ujar Sebastian sambil melajutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

Flashback

.penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi setelah kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Grell dan yang lainnya di depan panggung saat scene pertarungan Sebastian dan Claude? nah ini ceritanya…

"Uuh~ Sebby, pelan-pelan dong, sesek nieh~" keluh Grell manja saat Sebastian mengikatnya dengan tali tambang bersama yang lain (baca : Lau, Agni dan Soma).

"Maaf ya Grell-san, saya terpaksa melakukan ini untuk kepentingan pertunjukan," kata Sebastian sambil mengencangkan ikatannya.

"Ukh~ tapi-tapi, kok bocah itu nggak ikutan diikat sieh~ dia 'kan udah seenaknya jadi Romeo dan Juliet dadakan bersama butlernya," kata Grell sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Alois yang lagi sembunyi dibelakang Claude dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang sang butler.

"Tuan Alois masih bocah, jadi saya rasa biar butlernya saja yang mengurusnya," dalih Sebastian, mendengar kata-kata Sebastian tadi Alois pun melirik Grell dari belakang punggung Claude seraya melemparkan senyuman mengejek kearahnya.

"Hey! Kemari kau biar kuhajar nanti!" omel Grell yang merasa diejek oleh Alois.

"Ke sini kau kalau bisa, bweek!" ujar Alois sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"KAU!" geram Grell yang tambah sewot dengan wajah merah padam dan telinga yang berasap.

"Lan mao tolongin kakakmu yang cakep dan imut-imut ini dong~ *yang ngetik gatal-gatal* Lan mao baik deh," ujar Lau yang narsisnya nggak ketulungan.

"Baka" respon Lan mao dengan wajah datar.

"Lan mao… tolonglah kakakmu yang malang dan teraniyaya ini sayang…" mohon Lau lagi dengan wajah yang dilebay-lebaykan.

"Baka" respon Lan mao yang lagi-lagi dengan wajahnya yang datar sedatar tembok rumah Author yang udah jamuran.

"Iih~ Lan mao kok kamu gitu sih, apakah aku ini sudah tidak berarti lagi bagimu? Oh aku kecewa," ujar Lau lebay dan membuat semua orang yang ada di situ langsung sweatdrop melihat sikapnya yang udah kaya artis sinetron gagal.

"Ciel kok kamu tega sih ngelakuin ini sama aku, padahalkan aku hanya pengen eksis sekali saja masa gak boleh?" protes Soma kepada Ciel yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Heh! Memangnya kau pikir apa yang telah kau perbuat, hah! Kau hampir saja membuatku dihukum pacung oleh ratu karena telah mempermalukannya di depan tamu-tamunya, dasar!" umpat Ciel kesal.

"Tenanglah nona, seorang lady tidak boleh berteriak keras-keras," ujar Sebastian seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu porselinnya Ciel.

"Apa maksudmu Sebastian!" geram Ciel seraya menatap horor kearah Sebastian, sedangkan Sebastian hanya tersenyum gaje saat mendapatkan death-glare dari sang tuan.

"Maaf deh Ciel~ aku janji kok gak akan ngelakuinnya lagi, jadi please lepasin aku sekarang," mohon Soma sambil mengeluarin puppy eyes-nya yang bukannya ngebikin Ciel kasihan malah membuatnya enek ngelihatnya.

"Hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu! Dengar ya kalian tak akan kulepaskan sebelum pertunjukan ini berakhir, ayo Sebastian," ajak Ciel sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka yang terikat bersama Sebastian dibelakangnya…

End of Flashback

"Mereka itu… memangnya apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika mereka menaiki panggung, apa mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau perbuatan mereka itu bisa membuatku dalam masalah," kata Ciel kesal.

"Saya rasa ratu tidak akan mempersalahkannya tuan, dengan apa yang telah anda lakukan itu sudah cukup menutupi kekacauan yang mereka perbuat diatas panggung," ujar Sebastian berusaha menenangkan sang tuan.

"Yah mudah-mudahan begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau ratu kurang menyukainya, aku sudah cukup menahan rasa maluku saat memerankan tokoh Juliet apa lagi di tambah dengan kostum ini," ia lalu menghela nafas lelah sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku heran apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikirkan ratu saat memberikan kostum ini padaku," keluh Ciel seraya menatap tubuhnya jijik ketika mendapati gaun yang seharusnya lebih cocok dikenakan untuk menari balet melekat ditubuhnya.

Setelah meletakan sepatu berhak tinggi itu di bawah meja rias Sebastian pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih kapas dan sebotol pembersih wajah.

"Tapi tuan, anda terlihat manis dengan penampilan seperti itu," puji Sebastian sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Tangannya bergerak untuk menuangkan isi botol itu kepermukaan kapas yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengejekku, Sebastian," desis Ciel sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Sebastian ketika pria itu dengan lembut mendongakkan wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian Ciel merasa sedang mengalami déjà vu saat melihat pria itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan wajah mereka yang sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya mau tidak mau menghela nafas tertahan.

"Anda tahu saya tidak pernah berbohong, kata-kata itu tulus saya ucapkan dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam," ujar Sebastian seraya mulai membersihkan wajah Ciel dengan kapas yang sudah ia tuangkan cairan pembersih wajah.

"Oh manis sekali Sebastian, andai aku seorang gadis aku pasti akan tersipu. Atau, jangan-jangan kau yang sekarang ini sedang kerasukan arwah Romeo yang mengira aku julietnya sehingga kau bisa mengatakan hal manis nan menjijikan seperti itu padaku," ujar Ciel sarkastik tapi setelah itu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah bingung begitu sadar apa yang sudah diucapakannya.

'_memangnya iblis bisa kerasukan arwah, ya?'_ pikirnya

"Dan kupikir iblis tidak mempunyai hati," sambung Ciel cepat untuk menutupi pernyataan anehnya tadi yang disambut dengan senyuman aneh dari Sebastian.

"Anda benar, iblis memang tidak mempunyai hati… tapi mereka punya nafsu…" bibirnya tertarik melengkung membentuk seringaian saat ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir mungil Ciel yang agak membiru bekas luka gigitan yang tak sengaja terbuat ketika mereka berciuman dan yang telah sukses membuatnya lepas kendali dan lupa akan perjanjian mereka saat darah Ciel tercampur dengan saliva mereka.

Terdorong rasa penasaran akan '_rasa_' Ciel yang kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya, ia pun mencondongkan tubuhnya menungkik tepat keradius privasi Ciel, tapi ia segera menghentikan niatnya itu ketika mendengar deheman keras dari Ciel yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kau jauhkan wajah mesummu itu, aku memang mengizinkanmu menciumku waktu di atas panggung karena itu memang sudah menjadi suatu keharusan tapi kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, akan aku pastikan tubuhmu tidak akan utuh lagi," ancam Ciel dan dengan itu Sebastian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ciel seraya berujar patuh.

"Ah, saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya, Bocchan." mohon Sebastian seraya membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Ciel, Ciel hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain seraya mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian, aku mau tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat di atas panggung tadi, memang benar di ceritanya Romeo mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menusukkan pedangnya ketubuhnya sendiri tapikan kau tidak perlu benar-benar menusukan pedang itu ketubuhmu. kau bisa saja membuatnya meleset seperti yang ku lakukan."

"Saya hanya mencoba menghayati peran saya saja tuan."

"Huh ! kau pikir caramu itu bagus."

"Tidak ya? Tadinya saya pikir kalau aksi saya itu setidaknya bisa menutupi kehebohan yang dibuat orang-orang pembuat onar itu di atas panggung."

"Kau malah hanya akan membuat aku dan sang ratu dalam masalah dengan leluconmu yang keterlaluan itu, untung saja orang-orang itu cukup bodoh dengan mengira itu hanya sebuah trik untuk membuat pertunjukan jadi lebih nyata," ujar Ciel seraya menatap sinis ke arah Sebastian, yang di tatap Cuma senyam-seyum gaje.

"CIIIIIELE~" seru lizzie dan Alois yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Ciel dari belakang.

"E—Elizabeth, Alois. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang kami lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mau menjemput Ciel dong."

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Yang lainnya sepakat mau buat pesta kecil-kecilan buat ngerayain kesuksesan pertunjukan pertama kita."

"Ayo Ciel, semuanya sudah menunggu di luar."

"Ah, tung–tunggu dulu aku mau ganti costume dulu."

"Nggak perlu. Ayo!"

"He—hei!"

.

.

.

Skip time~

Two week later…

"Ah, Bocchan. Anda disini rupanya," kata Sebastian saat menemukan tuannya diruang rekreasi.

"Mana sopan santunmu saat memasuki ruangan seseorang, Sebastian?"

"…Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya tuan, tadinya saya hanya ingin mengecek keberadaan anda saja. Soalnya waktu saya ke ruang kerja anda, anda tidak ada di sana."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit refreshing di sini, berada di ruangan itu terus-menerus bisa membuatku stress."

"Begitu," kata Sebastian seraya beranjak menemui Ciel yang sekarang sedang asyik memencet-mencet tombol remot di tangannya.

"Anda sedang apa Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian seraya mengerutkan kening begitu melihat Ciel yang lagi melotot dengan nafsunya(?) ke arah TV.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang nonton TV."

"Tapi anda hanya menggonta-ganti chanelnya saja tuan."

"Aku hanya belum menemukan chanel yang tepat," kata Ciel, Sebastian hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memperhatikan kegiatan tuannya lagi.

"Jadi apa maksudmu mencariku," tanya Ciel seraya menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang berada disampingnya.

"Oh iya tuan, in — " tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sebastian terputus ketika terdengar suara alunan lagu india dari TV, serempak Ciel dan Sebastian pun menoleh dan langsung membelalakan mata mereka berdua ketika melihat layar TV tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan berambut ungu sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya disebuah batang pohon bersama seorang pria yang juga berkulit tan berambut perak yang juga sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dibelakang sang pemuda seraya berdendang 'kuch kuch hota he".

Sebenarnya yang ngebikin syok bukannya soal kalau mereka sedang yaoian, lagi pula mereka bukan sedang yaoian kok. Yang ngebikin mereka syok itu adalah orang yang berada di dalamnya itu sendiri yang mereka kenali sebagai pangeran Benggala ke 26 dan butlernya, yak! Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Soma dan Agni. Yeeei tepuk tangan untuk duo diva kit…

EHEM!

Oke mari kita kembali ke Ciel dan Sebastian…

"A-apa-apaan mereka?" kata Ciel seakan tidak percaya apa yang sudah dilihatnya, sedangkan Sebastian hanya tersenyum maklum dengan keringat besar menggantung di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mereka jadi terkenal setelah kejadian di pertunjukan teater kemarin," kata Sebastian.

Tidak habis dengan itu lavar TV itu lagi-lagi memunculkan sebuah adegan drama film antara seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru muda dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata kuning keemasan.

"Jangan begini Alice!" kata pria berambut hitam yang berada di dalam TV itu seraya meraih lengan lawan bicaranya yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Jangan menghalangiku Gilbert! Biarkan aku pergi!" bentak gadis yang berada di dalam TV itu seraya menepis tangan pria yang menangkapnya.

"Apaan lagi nih?" bingung Ciel seraya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ini cerita drama film tuan, judulnya 'Suamiku selingkuh dengan pria lain'," terang Sebastian ke pada Ciel. Ciel hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran ketika mendengar judul drama film yang disebutkan Sebastian tadi. Tidak mau ambil pusing Ciel pun melanjutkan acara menontonnya dan kembali mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenali gadis yang di TV ini, siapa ya?" ujar Ciel seraya mengelus dagunya membuat gesture berfikir ala detektif.

"Anda tidak mengenalinya Bocchan?"

"Memangnya aku mengenalnya?"

"Anda mengenalnya Bocchan. Coba perhatikan baik-baik," saran Sebastian. mendengar saran Sebastian, Ciel pun memperhatikan layar TV itu dengan seksama dan sesaat kemudian ia pun tersentak ketika mulai menyadari kebenarannya.

"A-Alois!" sentak Ciel yang begitu sadar ketika melihat jidat ngecling milik si pria dan beberapa ciri khas dari dua orang aneh tersebut (Author dilempari Claude dan Alois pake pisau daging).

"Anda benar Bocchan."

"Kenapa mereka bisa membintangi drama film aneh seperti ini?"

"Mungkin ratu tertarik dengan akting mereka sehingga beliau meminta mereka untuk membintangi Filmnya. Bukannya anda juga pernah diajukan permintaan untuk membintangi salah satu drama film beliau"

"Oh ya, aku lupa," lirih Ciel seraya menolehkan wajahnya ketempat lain ketika mengingat surat dari ratu yang memintanya dan Sebastian untuk membintangi salah satu drama film milik beliau yang langsung ditolak Ciel dengan halus.

"Dessu~" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Ciel yang dari tadi tengah berkelana di alam khayalnya, sontak Ciel dan Sebastian menolehkan kepala mereka kearah TV yang menampilkan sosok bersurai merah yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam bahan, sedang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Ditangannya terdapat sebotol minuman softdrink berwarna merah cerah dan bertuliskan panda yang dicetak secara horizontal di tengah botol.

Ia lalu tersenyum lebar seraya melangkahkan kakinya lurus kedepan. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka dua kancing teratasnya memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang seputih pualam, senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman menggoda.

Sang _okama_ merah itu terlihat hendak membuka mulutnya sesaat sebelum dengan tiba-tiba Sebastian yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan TV dan langsung mengayunkan sebuah martil besi yang didapatnya entah darimana ke arah TV.

'Braaakk! Bruuukk! Prakkk!'

"Se—Sebastian… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ciel dengan keringat besar menggantung di belakang kepalanya ketika melihat sang butler yang dengan beringasnya telah menghancurkan TV nista kesayangannya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya ini tuan, tapi saya pikir dengan menonton yang seperti ini hanya akan merusak moral anda saja."

"Haa?"

"Dari pada itu saya tadinya ke sini untuk menyampaikan surat dari ratu untuk anda"

"Loh kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

"Saya pikir anda tidak mau digangu nonton TV, jadi saya diam saja"

"Aku lebih baik membaca surat dari ratu dari pada menonton acara nista seperti tadi" ujar Ciel seraya dengan kasar mengambil surat dari ratu dari tangan Sebastian dan lalu membacanya.

Lama Ciel terdiam dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak seperti berusaha memastikan sesuatu sebelum wajahnya memucat penuh terror dan dengan dalam hitungan detik kemudian tubuh kecilnya pun ambruk kelantai.

"Eh? Bo—bocchan! Anda kenapa?" seru Sebastian yang langsung menghampiri Ciel dan membawanya kepelukannya satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kenyal tuannya.

Karena tidak ada respon sama sekali dari tuannya dengan satu desahan lelah Sebastian pun memutuskan untuk membawa tuan kecilnya itu kekamarnya untuk diistirahatkan.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan sang tuan tertidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya, dengan penasaran Sebastian pun membaca isi surat dari sang ratu yang di peruntukan kepada tuannya dan apa yang dibacanya langsung membuat matanya melebar. Sebenarnya apa ya isi surat itu? Mari kita tengok.

'_Hai Ciel apa kabar. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih untuk pertunjukan kalian kemarin sangat mengesankan dan para tamuku sangat menyukainya, dan Berhubung dua minggu lagi mereka akan kembali kenegri asal mereka, aku ingin menyuguhkan satu pertunjukan lagi kepada mereka, oleh karena itu maukah kau bermain drama sekali lagi, Ciel? Soal cerita dan peran yang akan dipentaskan akan kuserahkan kepada kalian, tapi pastikan pemeran utamanya kamu dan Sebastian dan aku ingin sekali melihat kalian bermain drama yang lebih berani bisakan? Ku harap kau tidak menolak permintaanku kali ini. Akhir kata aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu Ciel-kun. Cup-cup bubay~'_

"Huhhh… Bocchan…" desah Sebastian prihatin pada nasib tuannya yang harus menghadapi keinginan aneh dari sang ratu yang ternyata seorang fujoshi tingkat akut itu.

~{ The End }~

Author note : NANNIIII KOREEE! Kenapa jadi ngegantung gini akhirnya, huuu… huuu… huuu… gomen ne minna kalau akhirnya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, karena pada akhirnya hanya sebatas ini yang bisa Ferl lakukan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, jidat Ferl udah selebar milik mas William akibat dijedukin ketembok gara-gara frutasi akibat WB berkepanjangan selama setahun lebih. Maaf juga udah gak bilang-bilang mau hiatus, habisnya karena ada sebuah situasi yang tidak mendukung Ferl mampir ke FFN untuk sementara.

Terlebih flash disk Ferl yang hilang entah kemana membuat Ferl tambah frutasi, soalnya semua proyek fic yang Ferl buat Ferl simpan di situ. Jadi sekali lagi Ferl minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu.

Oh ya Ferl mau berterima kasih buat :

Vivian muneca yang selalu ngereview lebih awal, terima kasih banyak ya .

Moussy phantomhive terima kasih atas apresiasinya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Arasa koneko terima kasih udah mau nge-fave.

SoraShieru yang gak pernah ketinggalan mereview fic Ferl ini, terima kasih banyak.

Putri luna terima kasih udah mau nge-review dan salam persahabatan.

NekoMimiMyawMyaw terima kasih udah nge-review.

Aiko Enma terima kasih udah mau nge-review dan maaf kalau di chapter 4 ini kurang ada humornya.

Andasandra terima kasih udah mau nge-review

Kuroi Tsubasa terima kasih udah mau nge-review dan untuk pertanyaannya tentang kalimat 'Yare-yare' itu, sebenarnya Ferl kurang bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik tapi kalau tidak salah 'Yare-yare' itu artinya 'Ya ampun' tolong dikoreksi kalau Ferl salah.

Hana-1emptyflower terima kasih udah mau nge-review dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Martha hasibuan terima kasih udah mau nge-review dan untuk pertanyaannya tentang episode Romeo and Juliet di Kuroshitsuji. Maaf sebelumnya tapi di Kuroshitsuji tidak pernah ada Romeo and Juliet. Fic ini sendiri terinspiransi dari OVA Kuroshitsuji yang berjudul "His Butler, performer", di situ Ciel dan yang lain melakukan pementasan teater yang berjudul Hamlet.

Terima kasih juga pada reader yang udah ngereview dari chapter 1-4 dan juga kepada silent reader yang udah mau mampir di fiction ferl ini.

udah dulu ya~ sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya

Bay~ X3


End file.
